Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: -Shizaya- "Ah! Lihat! Ada bintang Deneb, Altair dan Vega!" Shizuo menunjuk tiga bintang di langit. OOC, sho-ai, dan banyak flashback. Don't like don't read. Based on DRRR! Fanvid: Kimi no shiranai monogatari


**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari**

**I do not own the anime/manga/novel**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari**

**Music, lyrics, and arrangement: Ryo  
>Vocals : Nagi<br>Presented by Supercell**

**.**

**.**

_On that ordinary day_

_You suddenly stood up and said,_

"_Let's go stargazing tonight!"_

.

.

**Flashback (waktu masih sekolah di Raira academy)**

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melihat bintang?" usul Shizuo.

"Huh?" Kadota, Shinra dan Izaya menoleh kearah Shizuo yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Bagaimana? Malam ini akan ada banyak bintang yang bertebaran. Dan hanya terjadi setiap setahun sekali di musim panas." kata Shizuo.

"Hmm…nggak apa-apa sih. Hari ini nggak ada PR, 'kan?" kata Kadota.

"Lagipula aku juga nggak sibuk malam ini." kata Shinra.

"Yah, lumayan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Aku ikut deh." kata Izaya.

"Ya, aku juga ikut." kata Kadota dan Shinra.

Dalam hati, Shizuo senang sekali. Walaupun kutu (maksudnya Izaya) itu harus ikut, tapi nggak apa-apa deh, toh setahun sekali ini.

.

.

"_You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"_

_Everyone said and laughed._

_We joked around and walked_

_Like fools on that unlit path,_

_So we wouldn't be crushed_

_By the loneliness and anxiety we held._

.

.

"Terkadang otak protozoanmu bisa digunakan untuk berpikir dan menciptakan ide-ide yang bagus ya, Shizu-chan." Kata Izaya dengan nada mengejek.

Dan tentu saja kata-kata itu membuat Shizuo marah.

"Heh, kutu, kalau nggak suka mendingan nggak usah ikut deh. Kau ini mengganggu saja." Kata Shizuo dengan nada kesal.

Kadota dan Shinra tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memang selalu bertengkar, tapi karena selalu bertengkar itu malah menumbuhkan kesan 'akrab'.

"Shizu-chan kejam ih~, kita kan 'teman'. Ah, otak protozoan mana mungkin mengerti soal begituan ya. Ahahaha." Lagi-lagi Izaya mengejek Shizuo, tapi kali ini Izaya berlari menjauh dari Shizuo seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

Tiga 'persimpangan' muncul di kepala Shizuo.

"Oi! Berhenti kau, kutu!" Shizuo mengejar Izaya.

"Shizuo, sudahlah. Jangan mengejar Izaya!" Shinra berusaha menghentikan Shizuo yang tengah mengejar Izaya.

Shizuo pun berhenti mengejar Izaya.

"Haah, mereka berdua itu…" Kadota menaruh tangan kanannya di kepalanya.

"Sampai nanti malam yaa!" Izaya melambaikan tangannya kearah Shizuo, Shinra dan Kadota sambil berlari.

"Nggak datang juga nggak apa-apa!" Shizuo meneriaki Izaya (dengan nada marah tentunya)

Samar-samar, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Izaya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba.

.

.

_Gazing up from the pitch black world_

_The night sky seemed like it was raining stars._

.

.

"Hah! Udah jam 7 malam!" Izaya kaget begitu dia terbangun. Ia bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Uh…mudah-mudahan nggak diomeli si otak protozoan itu." Batinnya.

Setelah mengunci apartementnya, dia berlari menuju ke tempat janjiannya. Butuh waktu limabelas menit untuk sampai disana. Izaya terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya memegang lututnya dan mengambil nafas untuk paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau terlambat limabelas menit, kutu." Suara setengah-marah Shizuo 'menyambut' kedatangan Izaya.

"Eheheh, maaf Shizu-chan. Tadi aku ketiduran—"

Kedua mata _auburn_ Izaya melebar begitu ia menengadah. Disana banyak sekali bintang. Langit hitamnya seperti dihujani oleh bintang-bintang dengan berbagai warna.

"Wah…" gumam Izaya. Baru kali ini dia merasa sesenang ini.

.

.

_Since when I wonder,_

_Have I been chasing after you?_

_Somehow, please,_

_Don't be surprised and listen_

_to these feelings of mine._

.

.

Izaya duduk di samping Shizuo, dan Shinra bersama Kadota. Bukit itu tinggi, jadi mereka bisa melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas. Tampak wajah senang Shinra yang menunjuk-nunjuk bintang, begitu pula dengan Kadota. Shizuo tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, Izaya menarik baju Shizuo. Shizuo agak terkejut, dan menoleh kearah Izaya yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

Izaya mengeluarkan kepalanya, namun kedua matanya menatap kearah bawah.

"Shizu-chan…aku…" Izaya berbicara dengan suara kecil yang tak dapat didengar Shizuo.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya agak melirik Shizuo, setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ng…nggak, nggak jadi."

"Ah, Izaya mau _nembak_ Shizuo ya?" kata Shinra polos yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka berdua.

DEG!—

Shizuo agak kaget mendengarnya.

"BUKAN!" Izaya mencekik Shinra dengan penuh nafsu(?)

"Uwah! M-maaf! Maaf! Nggak bisa nafas nih!" Shinra hampir mendekati ajal(?)nya.

Shizuo dan Kadota hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

.

.

"_There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."_

_You pointed out the summer triangle._

.

.

"Ah! Lihat! Ada bintang Deneb, Altair dan Vega!" Shizuo menunjuk tiga bintang di langit. "Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat 'segitiga bintang musim panas'! Ini kejadian yang sangat langka!" Shizuo tampak senang. Wajah yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan Shizuo.

.

.

**End of flashback**

_I remember and look at the sky._

_Finally found Orihime-sama,_

_But where's Hikoboshi-sama?_

_That's a bit lonely._

.

.

**Awal musim panas**

"Ah, iya…kalau nggak salah, Shizu-chan pernah bilang soal bintang musim panas."

Izaya bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela. Walaupun kali ini harus melihat bintang sendirian, tapi itu tak jadi masalah.

"Bintangnya cuma satu?" tanya Izaya dalam hati.

"Yah…langitnya agak sepi. Nggak asyik…" Izaya menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia ingat, waktu itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Shizuo. Tapi tidak jadi. Izaya menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Haruskah aku menyampaikan 'sesuatu yang tak tersampaikan' waktu itu ke Shizu-chan?" Izaya bertanya dalam hati, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Next to you, who was having fun,_

_I couldn't say anything._

.

.

["Senpai, aku menunggumu di belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah"

.

Tertanda,

Vorona]

.

Shizuo tersenyum lebar saat membaca surat yang dia dapatkan di lokernya. Vorona adalah siswi kelas X yang selama ini diincar Shizuo. Shizuo berharap dapat menyatakan perasaannya saat menemui gadis itu nanti.

Shizuo tidak sadar kalau di balik loker itu ada seseorang yang juga mencintai Shizuo. Dan dia menderita karena ternyata yang dipilih Shizuo bukanlah dia.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya membasahi pipinya.

.

.

_In truth, I had already_

_Realized my feelings for you some time ago._

_I found them,_

_but they'll never reach you._

_"It's no use. Don't cry."_

_That's what I told myself._

.

.

"A…apa sih? Jangan nangis, Izaya. Itu sama sekali nggak berguna!" Izaya berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menghapus air matanya. "Otak protozoan itu mana mungkin mengerti perasaanku." Lanjutnya.

.

.

_I bluffed in my faint-heartedness,_

_Acting like I had no interest._

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Izaya berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan wajah yang 'nggak-banget' atau 'seperti bukan Izaya'. Kalau tak mengerti, yah wajahnya seperti orang yang…madesu? Ah, terlalu. Emm…apa ya? _Hopeless_ mungkin. Ya pokoknya wajahnya itu seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan+sedih dicampur menjadi satu dan jadilah gado-gado.

[Batin Sky: Oke, ini bukan fic humor, jangan ngelucu terus deh Sky. Lawakan jayus gitu…]

.

Balik ke cerita…

.

"Pasti otak protozoan itu pacaran sama dia" pikir Izaya.

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Izaya. Shizuo menggandeng tangan Vorona, gadis berambut pirang dan panjang dari kelas X. Mereka berdua tertawa senang. Cantik dan tampan, pasangan yang cocok sekali.

"Ah…" tanpa sengaja, Shizuo melihat Izaya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Belum sempat Shizuo menyapanya, Izaya sudah pergi dari sana. Tampaknya Izaya merasa dirinya hanyalah pengganggu. Shizuo agak bingung dengan tingkah Izaya yang aneh dan seakan meghindar atau menjauh darinya itu.

"Senpai…?"

"Ah, ada apa?" tanya Shizuo.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Balas Shizuo.

.

.

_However,_

_That prickling pain in my chest, growing..._

_Mn...that's right._

_Falling in love is like that._

.

.

Hari ini Izaya izin pulang cepat. Menurutnya, percuma ke sekolah kalau pikirannya kacau seperti itu.

Izaya mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk tidur siang. Katanya, kalau pikiran sedang kacau sedangkan kita punya banyak masalah, sebaiknya tidur dulu supaya pikiran tenang dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Baru saja Izaya akan tidur, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada e-mail masuk. Niatnya sih, tuh e-mail nggak bakal dibuka. Tapi entah ada jampi-jampi apa yang membuat Izaya ingin membuka e-mail itu. Kedua matanya melebar begitu melihat nama pengirimnya.

"Dari Shizu-chan?"

Izaya membuka e-mail itu.

[Date: Sept, 6th

From: shizuo_heiwajima

Oi, kutu, kau kenapa? Kok pulang cepat? Harus dibalas!]

"Huh…seenaknya saja."

Izaya membaca e-mail itu berulang-ulang. Rasanya ia tak akan pernah bosan membaca e-mail itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi ini ya…yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'?" batin Izaya.

.

.

_What do I want to do? Please tell me._

_There was a voice in my heart._

_Being beside you is enough._

_Reality is harsh._

.

.

"Fuh…"

Izaya berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan langkah malas. Ternyata, hanya tidur saja tidak cukup untuk membuat pikiran Izaya tenang.

"Hari ini praktek memasak ya? Sekelompok dengan Shinra dan Shizu-"

Lagi-lagi otak protozoan itu…

Kenapa sih, harus dia yang selalu muncul di kehidupan Izaya?

Izaya menghela nafasnya, "…Shizu-chan…"

Izaya membenci Shizuo, karena memilih orang lain selain dirinya. Namun juga mencintai pemuda Heiwajima itu. Hanya saja, Izaya tidak mau mengakui kalau ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Izaya berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…" Izaya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "…Aku nggak peduli kau memilih siapa. Bagiku, berada disampingmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Lanjutnya.

Izaya nyaris tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi. Memang benar, kenyataan itu kejam.

.

.

_I didn't say it._

_I couldn't say it._

_I'll never get another chance._

.

.

**End of flashback**

.

.

_That summer day,_

_Those sparkling stars_

_Even now I still remember._

_That laughing face,_

_And that angry face,_

_I really loved them._

_Strange isn't it?_

.

.

Izaya berjalan di sekitar Ikebukuro. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya berjalan-jalan di malam hari. Entah kenapa musim panas kali ini banyak mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya saat masih bersekolah di sekolah Raira. Wajah senang teman-teman seperguruannya, terutama wajah marah Shizu-chan. Izaya 'mencintai' wajah-wajah itu dan ingin mengulang masa-masa itu lagi.

Izaya menengadah kearah langit, banyak bintang bertebaran disana. Tapi bintang musim panas itu masih saja satu. Dia merasa kalau saat ini dia adalah bintang musim panas itu, sendirian. Banyak bintang, tapi yang bersinar hanya satu.

"Sepertinya bintang musim panas itu senasib denganku." Batin Izaya sambil melihat kearah langit.

Tak lama kemudian…

"IIZAAYAAA-KUUUNN!" terdengar suara teriakan Shizuo. Kedua tangannya bersiap mencekik leher Izaya.

Izaya tidak berniat untuk kabur, dia tetap melihat kearah langit. Dan…satu tangan Shizuo berhasil meraih leher Izaya dan membawanya ke sebuah lorong kecil di dekat situ. Shizuo mendorong Izaya ke dinding (tentu saja tangan Shizuo masih mencekik leher Izaya). Izaya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kena kau, kutu!" Shizuo tampak senang.

Izaya tidak merespon.

"Baiklah…apa yang akan kulakukan padamu ya." Shizuo bersiap melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Izaya.

.

.

_Even though I knew that..._

_You didn't know,_

_The secret only I knew._

_That night long-ago_

_In a distant memory,_

.

.

Basah.

Itu yang dirasakan tangan Shizuo yang sedang mencekik leher Izaya. Tangan Shizuo yang mencekik leher Izaya itu pindah ke pipinya dan berusaha mengangkat wajah pemuda itu supaya Shizuo bisa melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"H, hey, kau kenapa, kutu?" Shizuo agak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Izaya menangis.

"Oi! Kau kenapa sih?" Shizuo bertanya lagi.

Izaya menempelkan tangannya di wajah Shizuo, membuat pemuda pirang itu agak kaget.

"Nggak…bukan apa-apa…" kata Izaya sambil tersenyum.

Izaya membuka matanya. Izaya agak terbelalak begitu melihat langit yang ada di belakang Shizuo. Kemudian ia tersenyum

.

.

_You pointed,_

_And with an innocent voice..._

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya menarik tangannya, lalu berganti menunjuk ke langit di belakang Shizuo.

"Ah! Lihat! Ada bintang Deneb, Altair dan Vega!" seru Izaya sambil tersenyum polos.

Shizuo menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, tiga bintang musim panas itu bersinar terang sekali. Shizuo tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga bintang itu. Jadi ingat masa lalu.

"Ne~, Shizu-chan. Ingat tidak, waktu itu aku tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan?" kata Izaya.

Shizuo menoleh kearah Izaya, "Ya, lalu?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang…"

Izaya mengecup sekilas bibir Shizuo. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan…"

Pengakuan tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan Shizuo. Namun tak lama kemudian, Shizuo tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Izaya-kun."

Mereka berdua berciuman dibawah cahaya bintang

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Sky mau minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan fic 'Backpacker'. Ini disebabkan oleh hilangnya fic tersebut dari laptop. Semoga pembaca terhibur sama fic oneshot ini. Oh iya, fic ini dibuat berdasarkan fanvid Durarara! dengan judul yang sama (Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari). Here's the link:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N L r e n m r d z C s & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d


End file.
